Something Wicca This Way Came
by writerchic16
Summary: [Forever Charmed Missing Scene] Piper and Leo’s time traveling accidentally causes them to run into Prue.


**Something Wicca This Way Came**

Summary: (Forever Charmed Missing Scene) Piper and Leo's time traveling accidentally causes them to run into Prue.

* * *

Holding Coop's ring, Piper concentrated. She needed to go back in time and save her sisters. If this didn't work…she didn't know if she could come up with a plan B. Gripping Leo's hand in her free one, she said, "Phoebe." 

She wasn't sure what made her say Phoebe rather than Paige. Of course she didn't love her littlest sister any less. She supposed that the ring might work better if she called for the sister she knew the longest.

Feeling a _whoosh_ of warm air and the tingle of time travel magic, Piper opened her eyes seconds later. She was in the upstairs hallway of the manor. With a curious look at Leo, she asked, "When are we? Where's Phoebe and Paige?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this…" Leo trailed off. They both froze when they heard the sounds of two people talking. Putting a quieting finger to his lips, he inched open the closest door.

Piper's eyes widened when she realized he was opening the door of Phoebe's room. If that was where Phoebe was, then they'd missed their mark by at least a few months. And there was no sense interrupting the timeline when they didn't have to. "No, Leo, don't –"

"Does this look familiar? Can you tell when we are?" Leo whispered, gesturing to the scene inside. A younger Piper was talking with Phoebe, who was resting on the bed and watching the news while she chatted.

Gasping, Piper nodded. Closing the door, she explained in a hushed voice, "I can't believe it. We've gone back eight years. This is the night we received our powers. Phoebe hasn't read the spell yet."

"If they don't know about magic yet," Leo replied, "Then it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell them you're from the future."

Looking at the ring, Piper agreed, "Good idea. Let's try this ag…what's that?" She heard a rustling downstairs. Before Leo could stop her, Piper was tiptoeing down the stairs, crouching down in case there was anyone in the living room.

When she saw who it was, Piper had to prevent herself from bursting into tears. Prue Halliwell was looking through a cabinet. "Prue," she whimpered, clutching on to the railing when she felt her knees buckle.

"Piper, no, you can't. You could end up changing history," Leo warned.

Shaking her head, Piper breathed, "I know, Leo. But she's my sister! I lover her, miss her so much…and she's right there." Making the decision in about two seconds, Piper shot Leo a glare. "You, stay there. She can't see you or we'll be busted for sure."

"No, Piper, don't…" Leo gave up. His wife was already composing herself and walking down the stairs.

Piper let out a few steadying breaths, wiping strands of hair from her face while she walked into the living room. Unable to say anything else, Piper asked, "Prue?"

Whirling around, Prue raised a surprised eyebrow. "Piper? I thought you were upstairs."

"Oh…I, um, came back down to…get Phoebe a blanket…but I can see you're already doing that," Piper lied, sighing in relief when Prue did nothing but give her a confused glance and go back to what she was doing. Inching closer, Piper couldn't help but stand there and stare at the sister she'd once depended on for so much.

Prue paused, feeling her sister's eyes on her. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," Piper answered, her eyes welling with tears.

Alarmed, Prue put down the stuff she'd been holding and put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Piper, what's wrong? Are you upset because I was mad at you for not telling me that Phoebe was coming?"

"That's not it, trust me," Piper sobbed, throwing her arms around her big sister for the first time in five years. Clutching on tight, she cried, "I love you so much!"

Prue hugged her back, but it was clear that she was utterly bewildered by her sister's strange behavior. "I love you too." Breaking apart, Prue looked at her little sister with a scrutinizing eye. "Is it your time of the month? Though I'm pretty sure I'd know if it was…"

"No, no, I just wanted to say that," Piper insisted. "And that…you're the best big sister ever…and I'm sorry for anything I ever did to you. I look up to you so much. Thank you for everything you've _ever_ done for me…" She trailed off, unsure what else she could say. She wanted to say so many more things. _You're the greatest witch I'll know. You're the bravest out of all of us. _

_I miss you and think about you every day._

Now a little freaked out, Prue put her hands on both her sister's shoulders. "Sweetie, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Piper said again, wiping the tears from her eyes. She chanced a look at Leo. He clearly wanted her to hurry it up so they could get back to their mission, though she could tell he was willing to wait until she was done.

About to return to the blankets, Prue hesitated. "Did you do something with your hair? You look different."

"It's probably the lighting. Or lack of," Piper fibbed, remembering that the light was off because of the broken chandelier.

Prue narrowed her eyes. "Not my fault that stupid chandelier won't work. I've tried everything. We're just going to have to live in the dark until a repair guy can come to fix it."

"I guess we will," Piper chuckled.

Folding up a blanket, Prue explained, "I'm going to take this up to Phoebe. I guess I'll have to get used to the fact that she's staying with us."

"Don't worry, you will. Soon enough," Piper assured her.

Prue shrugged. "We'll see. Coming up with me?"

About to panic that Prue might see Leo, Piper glanced toward the stairs. While Prue wasn't looking, he'd hidden behind the dividing wall that closed off the dining room. Unable to keep the sadness out of her voice, she shook her head. "No, you go on without me. I've got some stuff to do down here."

"Are you sure you're okay, Piper?" Prue asked.

Piper wrapped Prue in a hug one last time, feeling her sister shift the blanket to one side while she returned the hug. "I will be."

Walking towards the stairs, Prue gave her sister a reassuring smile before disappearing from sight.

The tears threatening to spill again, Piper waited for Leo to come stand next to her. He put an arm around her shoulders, and she cried freely. "I'm sorry, Leo. I had to."

"It's alright. No harm done," Leo comforted.

Nodding in agreement, Piper held out her hand. She'd given the ring to Leo to hold, and he gave it back to her. Gulping down the lump in her throat, Piper asked, "Ready?"

Leo smiled. "Ready."

Gripping his hand and closing her eyes, Piper said, "Phoebe."

Piper opened her eyes when she felt the magic of the ring fade. She wrinkled her brow in confusion when she realized they were in the master bedroom of the manor. "This isn't right," she muttered, looking around. Where was Phoebe…

Then she heard them. She turned to find her parents in bed. _Oh, gross._ Her head began to hurt from the effort of already beginning to wipe the sight from memory. _I need an aspirin._

* * *

Shaking her head at her sister's emotional breakdown, Prue tried to figure out what just happened while she climbed the stairs, the blanket for Phoebe in her arms. _What was with Piper? She was acting like she'd never see me again._

_Oh well_, Prue thought. Piper was probably just a little sentimental since Phoebe was home now. _Though I don't see how that would make her break down in front of _me

Deciding that she'll understand it eventually, Prue stopped outside Phoebe's room. She opened the door…and froze.

Piper was sitting on the bed having a conversation with Phoebe.

_What the…_Prue stood there, her sisters staring at her. _But…_how_…she was just downstairs! There was no way she could've snuck in here without me seeing her. What just happened?_

Well, there was no sense in telling her sisters that she could possibly be losing her mind. "Hey," she greeted, avoiding eye contact with them while she placed the blanket on the dresser. "This was always the coldest room in the house."

"Thanks," Phoebe replied.

Prue hesitated, looking at her sisters. She was tempted to ask about the incident downstairs, but chose against it and left the room. Closing the door behind her, she put a hand to her forehead. _I need an aspirin. _


End file.
